Magneus
Magneus is a light human, and the Sage of Light. As a young man, Magneus was born over 700 years ago, living in the time of Zalendor’s first appearance in the world as a villain. He was apart of a large group of people, one of which being his step brother Raven, in an effort to take down Zalendor. They were victorious, and as from that point afterwards their group was known as one of the first group of world savers. After about twenty or so years after the events of the war caused by Zalendor, Magneus was chosen by the previous sage of light due to his great efforts to keep the world safe, to be the new sage of light. The previous sage then took Magneus to meet the Master Sage in the banishment realm, which was under a curse at the time due to Zalendor’s meddling, which gave the realm its name. The Master Sage approved of the light sages choice, and Magneus was officially declared the new sage of light. Because of some of his friends efforts, Raven, Nightshade, and Sapphra were all made sages of their respective powers as well. After being instructed in his duties, Magneus began his work as both sage and world saver. Things were normal for about 200 years, until the age of Zane appeared, and nearly took the world over. In the battle, Chain Nightngale actually sealed Lareo away in the light sage temple. Chain and Magneus had prepared this trap together, but then had to share the temple with Lareo. After sometime dealing with Lareo, he found out he was his long lost friend that was believed to be long dead. When Lareo seemingly took over the ruins, this was just Magneus letting Lareo believe he had control over them, which many of the sages were in on, so that when he made a power move, he would already have them as enemies. The sages did not count on a new era of world savers to appear and stop and kill Lareo. Magneus had first met the world savers a year or so before Lareo actually arose to power. He befriended them, despite appearing to work for Lareo, and actively aided them when possible. Since the world savers took down Lareo, Magneus and the rest of the sages have stepped down from their world protecting duties to focus on other terra they are charged with protecting. Magneus still often aids the group with his vast knowledge and master healing abilities. He as actually revived a few key members of the world savers from the dead, like Markov Shade, and revived close friends to lesser members like Amber, the wife of Akio the Love Demon. He did come back to action both times that Zalendor had attacked terra 002 after being revived, but his roles were not to major, as he mostly stuck to advising the group on how to handle him. He took a more direct approach during Zalendors second attack, as most of the members of the old world savers were alive for one reason or another, and tried to take Zalendor down themselves. This failed, as the powers of Zalendors darkens and robotics, as well as Zane and his allies proved to much for the old group, leaving it up to the new world savers. Now a days, he tends to his duties in his ruins, while keeping a watchful eye on terra 002, as well as the other terras from 000 through 005. In battle, Magneus is no slouch. He is a master over light, and has control over light that rivals, and may even surpass Skylos Pantech’s. He is also a master healer, even able to bring back to life a person from the dead in as little as a few hours. Though now Skylos, by use of his relic staff the name caleb lol now has greater abilities in healing then even Magneus. Though of all the light sages, Magneus stands above the rest. Magneus actually has been keeping an eye on Skylos and his skills, possibly wanting to pass the torch of being the sage of light to him. But due to his busy life as a world saver, plus now being the king of the light realm, Magneus doesn’t believe Skylos could handle that much responsibility yet, but believes one day Skylos would be someone that could surpass even himself as a great sage of light. If Skylos was actually willing to take on such a role. Category:Character